pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM140: Z-Move Showdown!
is the 48th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The Ultra Beast Guzzlord suddenly appears in the middle of the awards ceremony. Ash, his friends, The Masked Royal and the Island Kahuna's confront it as it starts destroying the venue. Episode Plot Masked Royal is in shock to look at Guzzlord, whom Ash has fought in the alternate universe. Ash confirms this, but then questions Masked Royal how does he know that. Masked Royal gasps, and nervously states Kukui told him of that. Burnet explains that Ash did tell this was a very dangerous Ultra Beast. Thus, Lusamine has her subordinates evacuate the audience. Wicke activates the remote, opening a hatch for the communications systems. Faba comes in and apologizes for being late, while Lusamine asks of the audience to leave the premises. As everyone does that, the Masked Royal asks of Ash and others for their help, who pitch in their support. Suddenly, the ground trembles, as Team Rocket's Bewear-bot appears. However, Guzzlord blows them away with its claw. The group is displeased by this unmighty entrance of Team Rocket. The four Island Kahuna appear, asking of others to leave the area. Ash wants to stay, remarking he knows its weak spot: the second face above its big mouth. The Island Kahuna see they can use that opportunity to blow Guzzlord back into the Ultra Wormhole. Team Rocket's bot stands up, and the trio sees they could capture Guzzlord, which they haven't seen before. The bot crashes into Guzzlord (emulating the use of Double-Edge), who, again, blows them with its claw. As they fall down, Jessie realizes Guzzlord wants to eat them, so Meowth asks James for any other moves the bot can use. James has the bot wink to use Baby-Doll Eyes, infuriating Guzzlord, who grasps the bot. As it goes to destroy the bot, Guzzlord gets attacked by Bewear, and gets knocked down. Bewear then grabs Guzzlord by its tail and spins it around, then tosses it and Team Rocket's bot away, then leaps to battle it some more. The Island Kahuna are bewildered, but proceed to follow it. Meanwhile, the Masked Royal and the rest help the audience evacuate the stadium, to the ship. Suddenly, Burnet detects signs of another Ultra Wormhole opening, and Wicke finds the location - near the shopping mall. Kiawe, Gladion and Hau gather, and witness the Ultra Wormhole opening, from which a white Guzzlord appears. Gladion promises to hold it off, and asks Kiawe and Hau to retreat, who refuse, and want to stay to battle alongside Gladion. The latter blushes a bit, and has them accompany him. Faba has the screens open, so they can monitor the situation with the two Guzzlord. Wicke adds that the people have been taken to the ships. At the docks, Ash and Masked Royal swear they'll defeat Guzzlord and send it back to the Ultra Wormhole. In that moment, a third Ultra Wormhole opens, from which another white Guzzlord comes out. Ash sees it's a giant one, too, who, after landing in the sea, soaks Ash and Masked Royal by the wave. Ash and Masked Royal dash off to fight it off, to let the ships sail away. The black Guzzlord attacks Bewear, who blocks the attack and hits it away, slamming it to the ground. Meowth compliments her, but Jessie reminds if this keeps up, they won't catch a single Pokémon before Bewear drags them away. As Team Rocket sneaks away, Stufful falls off from Bewear's back. Bewear goes to get Stufful back, but Guzzlord slams her to the wall. Guzzlord continues attacking Bewear, who is protecting Stufful. Team Rocket is heartbroken by this turn of the event, witnessing Bewear protecting her own child. As Guzzlord goes to deal another blow on Bewear, Team Rocket's bot blocks its attack. After Team Rocket chants their motto, they take Bewear and Stufful and fly away. As they do, the trio, as well as Bewear and Stufful, have a warm feeling as they blast off. The Island Kahuna send their Pokémon out, and brace themselves to fight against Guzzlord. Meanwhile, Gladion tells Kiawe and Hau that he'll knock the white Guzzlord down. Kiawe and Hau acknowledge that, and will aim for its weak spot. Gladion's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, and knocks Guzzlord down. Kiawe's Turtonator uses Flamethrower, and Hau's Decidueye fires Razor Leaf, aiming for the second face. However, Guzzlord uses its claws to protect itself. Hau believes Decidueye's Spirit Shackle could hold Guzzlord, while Kiawe's Turtnonator's Focus Blast could deal a powerful blow. Gladion, however, aims to have Lycanroc use its Z-Move to blast Guzzlord into the Ultra Wormhole. Suddenly, Burnet is in shock; at the battlefield, Nanu points out the Ultra Wormhole is shrinking. Decidueye fires Spirit Shackle, holding Guzzlord's claw. Turtonator uses Focus Blast, which gets deflected by Guzzlord's other claw. Gladion goes to have Lycanroc use the Z-Move, Devastating Drake, but Guzzlord blows them away by uttering a roar. Guzzlord extends its claws to attack, though Mallow, Lana and Sophocles have their Pokémon fire Magical Leaf, Sparkling Aria and Zap Cannon, stopping Guzzlord's attack. Lillie comes, too, asking if the guys are okay. Kiawe is surprised to see them, and thanks them, as their attacks have saved them. Lana braces everyone, as they will fight together. As the black Guzzlord closes in, Hapu has Mudsdale use Bulldoze, holding it at bay. Olivia's Lycanroc fires Rock Slide, followed with Nanu's Persian's Dark Pulse. Guzzlord is blown away, and Hala's Hariyama uses Arm Thrust, which only knocks Guzzlord away. Guzzlord, however, stands back and utters a loud howl that hits the Island Kahuna and their Pokémon. Surprisingly, the Guardian Deities appear and hit Guzzlord away. Hala is amazed that all four have appeared to stop the crisis in Alola region. The Island Kahuna lay out their plans: the Guardian Deities could hold Guzzlord, while the Island Kahuna can blast it away through the Ultra Wormhole with their Z-Moves. The Guardian Deities do so, and use their powers to immobilize Guzzlord. Hala passes the Z-Power to Hariyama, having it use All-Out Pummeling. Olivia does the same with Lycanroc to use Continental Crush. The two Z-Moves land hits on Guzzlord, crushing it. Nanu has Persian use its Z-Power to emit the Black Hole Eclipse, which starts pulling Guzzlord in mid-air. Finally, Hapu has Mudsdale use Tectonic Rage Z-Move, blasting Guzzlord from beneath the ground. The combined powers blast Guzzlord through the Ultra Wormhole, which instantly closes, to which the Island Kahuna smile. Elsewhere, Gladion, who is standing with Ash's classmates and Hau, braces everyone to give their best out. The trainers pass their Z-Power to their Pokémon to use their Z-Moves: Gladion's Lycanroc's Devastating Drake, Kiawe's Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Hau's Decidueye's Sinister Arrow Raid, Lillie's Snowy's Subzero Slammer, Mallow's Tsareena's Bloom Doom, Lana's Primarina's Oceanic Operetta, Sophocles' Vikavolt Savage Spin-Out. The seven Z-Moves strike the white Guzzlord, who is overwhelmed by these attacks, and gets blown away, back through the Ultra Wormhole. The trainers are relieved, as the threat is over. At the docks, Ash and Masked Royal have no choice but to confront the giant Guzzlord. Masked Royal sends Lucario, and tells it will draw attention from Guzzlord. Ash claims he and Pikachu will prevent its movements. Lucario jumps, and evades Guzzlord's claws to use Close Combat. Pikachu's Electroweb covers a part of Guzzlord's face, letting Lucario fire Dragon Pulse. The giant Guzzlord is pushed away to the Ultra Wormhole, but recovers its stance. Lucario goes to use Close Combat, but the Electroweb is dispelled, and Guzzlord bashes it away with its claw. Masked Royal catches Lucario, who is quite hurt from the attack. Masked Royal apologizes, since he has no Pokémon that can use Electric-type moves. Much to their shock, they see the Ultra Wormhole having closed. Faba is in shock, as they can't send Guzzlord back through the portal, but Lusamine sees something. A crack in the sky appears, through which a Naganadel appears. Pikachu leaps into its grasp, who is wearing the Ultra Guardians' tag. Ash realizes this is actually his Poipole, who evolved. Burnet is surprised, as she, too, recognizes this as Poipole. Guzzlord starts to attack, to which Naganadel fires a Thunderbolt that stops it. Masked Royal sees it could even use Gigavolt Havoc, and asks it for its help. Ash and Masked Royal press their Z-Rings, passing the Z-Power to have Piakchu and Naganadel use double Gigavolt Havoc Z-Move. Guzzlord attempts to counterattack, and the two attacks collide, sending out a blast. Pikachu is nearly blown away, but Naganadel catches him, though Masked Royal's mask gets ripped away. The two Gigavolt Havoc attacks blow Guzzlord away, sending it through the Ultra Wormhole. Despite resisting, Guzzlord is defeated and the Ultra Wormhole closes after it. Ash and Rotom cheer, as do Pikachu and Naganadel. Ash and Rotom look to Masked Royal, and their faces turn pale. Masked Royal, who is actually Professor Kukui, thanks Ash. Ash points his finger at his face, and everyone is in distress about Masked Royal's identity. Back at Bewear's den, Team Rocket, along with Bewear and Stufful, are happily enjoying their hot spring together. Debuts Pokémon *Professor Kukui's Lucario *Ash's Naganadel Trivia * Who's that Pokémon?: Shiny Guzzlord (JP), Machop (US) * The Poké Question segment hosted by Samuel Oak asks How many Z-Moves are used in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, 13. The other answers are the 2 (blue), 5 (red), and 8 (green). *This episode marks the first time that: **Two shiny Pokémon of the same species appear in one episode. **A giant shiny Pokémon makes an appearance. **One of Ash's Pokémon has evolved off-screen after being caught. **Team Rocket takes Bewear and Stufful during their blast off and not the other way around as usual. * Type: Wild is used as an insert song when Gladion, Hau, and Ash's classmates each use a Z-Move on one of the Shiny Guzzlord. * This episode contains the highest number of Z-Moves performed in a single episode, with a total of thirteen. Gallery SM140 2.png SM140 3.png SM140 4.png SM140 5.png SM140 6.png SM140 7.png SM140 8.png SM140 9.png SM140 10.png SM140 11.png SM140 12.png SM140 13.png SM140 14.png SM140 15.png SM140 16.png SM140 17.png SM140 18.png SM140 19.png SM140 20.png SM140 21.png Professor Kukui reveals himself SM140 22.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move